


Dear Depression and Anxiety

by Deleted25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted25/pseuds/Deleted25
Summary: A letter to depression and anxiety I made when I was in the hospital after a suicide attempt.





	Dear Depression and Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody this is a little more serious than what I normally do but I was going through my stuff and found the folder I had while I was in the hospital after a suicide attempt and I found the letter I made to depression and anxiety so I decided to post it, thinking maybe and hopefully it could help some of you. I have struggled with depression and anxiety for awhile now and ended up in the hospital after trying to commit suicide and while there they made us make letters to our problems. I recommend it very much. It helped get a lot of stuff out of my system and I think if you all post it could really help people going through the same as you. Never forget that there are people who love you and there are people who care about you. You have to fight against the depression and anxiety and other problems. It may seem easier to just let it consume you but you can't let that happen. You have to beat it. I may not know you but I'd be sad if you all left. This website has helped me through a lot and I don't want to see any of you go. Especially not that way. Anyways I hope this helps you all. I really do and I love your faces. Bye.

Dear Depression and Anxiety,

 

Of course I need no introduction. You both know me so well. You both have taken so much from me.

 

Depression you’ve taken my laughter I shared with my friends. You’ve taken my voice I used to sing with in my room. You’ve taken the sunshine in my life and replaced it with cold, hard, darkness.

 

Anxiety you’ve taken my time I used to dance when no one was looking and replaced it with hiding away in the corner with the shadows. You’ve taken my clear head and filled it with your stressful ways. You’ve even taken something as simple as breathing and replaced it with one of your attacks where it feels like I’m dying.

 

And both of you have taken away my fun. You’ve both taken away my happy days. You’ve both taken the beautiful moments I shared with my family ad replaced it with me hiding away in my room, under my covers, begging and praying you’ll both go away. You’ve both taken my smiles I used to share. And you’ve both taken my time I used to have so many perfect moments and replaced it with a cruel, aching, horrible feeling. But something you both haven’t got is me.

 

You may have latched onto like a demon from Hell. Or chase me like a monster in a fairytale. But you haven’t gotten me. You’ve take things from me, yes, but you don’t really have me.

 

And I’m going to break free from your clutches. I am going to get back my laughter. My happy sun filled days. The songs I sang. The moves I used to dance to. The clear head filled with my bubbly thoughts. The perfect moments with my family. And my fun.

 

I will take all of that back. You can’t break me and you won’t break me. I’m strong. I can beat you both. I will win the battle. I have help from my loving family, wonderful friends, and amazing therapist. I will come out victorious. 

 

You both are not controlling me and will not control me. Never again will I fall victim to your evil hands. I’m not going to break down from one of your attacks anymore. And I will not let you take anymore of my life away from me.

 

You both have caused me so much pain but I will get rid of you both, don’t you worry, and I will be the same happy, bubbly, bright, loud, and crazy girl I was before I met you.

 

You’ve both caused so much chaos in my life but I’m still trudging through the fire and sand, stronger than before, marching into the battle I will win. And I will win the battle. I won’t fall victim to you anymore.

 

I promise.

 

Sincerely Yours,

Deleted25


End file.
